gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stan Pines/Gallery
Gallery Tourist Trapped S1e1 grunkle stan scaring dipper.png S1e1 jackolope antler on.png S1e1 world's most distracting object.png S1e1 grunkle stan with money.png S1e1 stans's secret.png S1e1 secret door.png S1e1 Mabel's awesome grappling hook.gif S1e1 its stan.png S1e1 stan is laughing.png S1e1 pterosaur.png S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 rock that looks like a face rock.png S1e1 Stan Pines; Man of Mystery.gif The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 grunkle stan with milk.png S1e2 pines family at the table.png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 fishing season opening day.png S1e2 grunkle stan quotation marks.png|"They don't like or 'trust' me." S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 grunkle stan earwax.png S1e2_laughing_at_old_man_mcgucket.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 stanowar aerial view.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.jpg S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 grunkle stan talking to child.png S1e2 grandpa with children.png S1e2 family photo 1.png S1e2 family photo 2.png Stinky stan.gif S1e2 Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discussing .png|Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discuss. S1e2 Grunkle Stan used intimidate.gif S1e2 poor dude.gif S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 dipper and stan in car.PNG S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 dipper on stans shoulder.PNG S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 family photo 3.png S1e2 family photo 4.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1E2 Get Into My Car.jpg S1e2 decisions decisions.gif S1e2 hope they got a good grades in art.jpg Headhunters S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png S1e3 mabel touching grunkle stan's nose.png S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e3 wax stan funeral.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 Mabel sculpts Grunkle Stan's and Dipper's pose.jpg|Grunkle Stan poses for Mabel while Dipper stands. S1e3 Grunkle Stan about to talk.jpg|Grunkle Stan about to talk. "Beep Bop Boop".gif S1e3 living room overhead tiny.png MabelGroupLaugh.gif S1e3 larry king.png S1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 grunkle stan smiling.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 grunkle stan exiting outhouse.png S1e4 no pardon for this garden.png S1e4 grunkle stan meets bud gleeful.jpg S1e4 complementing the painting.png S1e4 stan is fat.png S1e4 pines family has invoked my fury.png S1e4 vengence .png S1e4 try and catch me.png|TRY AND CATCH ME, SUCKERS! S1e4 not a fraud.gif S1e4 Family togetherness.gif S1e4 the mystery shack.png S1e4 stans takes money.png S1e4 stan taking off suit.png.png S1e4 stan parking car.png S1e4 stan angry.png S1e4 gideons house.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 stan leaving.png S1e5 grunkle stan window.png S1E5 Stan watches The Duchess Approves.jpg S1e5 the duchess approves sturly 01.png S1e5 the duchess approves elizabeth.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6_broken_glass.png S1e6 grunkle stan at dinner.png S1e6 mabel pancakes.png S1e6 laughing at dipper.PNG S1e6 mabel stan diner.png S1e6 Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh.jpg|Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh at Dipper. S1e6 Grunle Stan became....gif S1e6 Training music.gif S1e6 Keep on shaving that hairy uncle.gif S1e6 Scrapbook.gif S1e6 gentleman.gif S1e6 Mabel that aint gonna work.gif S1e6 im looking at you from the glass!.gif ULTIMATE BEAVER TRIP.gif S1e6 oh the possiblities.gif S1e6 Dipper really is a cutie patootie.gif Cb.png S1e6 lock cute biker in.png S1e6 stan tap tap.png S1e6 bright glow.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png S1e6 mabel photo.png S1e6 photo of stan.png S1e6 role playing.png S1e6 stan smiling.png S1e6 what do you think soos.png S1e6 stan smiling harder.png S1e6 soos fleeing.png S1e6 facial mask.png S1e6 shaving stan.png S1e6 stan balance.png S1e6 stan scratching.png S1e6 cummerbund.png S1e6 stan shave more.png S1e6 suck in gut.png S1e6 stan before.png S1e6 stan after.png S1e6 throw up on shirt.png S1e6 stan and susan.png S1e6 stan needs fixing.png S1e6 susan's digits.png S1e6 stan enjoying pie.png S1e6 mabel glass.png S1e6 here we go.png S1e6 your own man.png S1e6 stan chest hair.png Double Dipper S1e7 silly string.png S1e7 stan confetti.png S1e7 grunkle stan annoyed.png S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png S1e7 all night with wendy.png S1e7 enter grunkle stan.png S1e7 smooth grunkle stan.png S1e7_dipper_and_stan.png S1e7_stan_has_eye_on_dipper.png S1e7_stan_sees_money.png S1e7_stan_chases_money.png S1e7_party_winding_down.png S1e7 Grunkle Stan used tackle! Its super effective!.gif S1e7 Comedy gold!.png S1e7 THE PARTY BEGINS!!!.gif S1e7 the stan is watching.gif S1e7 come on Grunkle Stan have some fun!.gif Irrational Treasure S1e8 stan circled.png S1e8 stan and gideon.png S1e8 stan writing with mouth.png S1e8 stan in ye stocks.png S1e8 tomato throwing.gif S1e8 Mabel makes me proud.gif S1e8 stan trying to escape.png S1e8 circled wagons.png S1e8 i will break you.png S1e8 dead to me.png S1e8 stan and steve.png S1e8 blubs and durland at car.png S1e8 constables.png S1e8 stan stockades.png S1e8 gideon and stan stockades.png S1e8 stan tomato eyes.png S1e8 stan lock pick.png S1e8 new target.png S1e8 free stan.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9 grunkle stan.png S1e9 stan and soos.png S1e9 man eating pretzel.png|Grunkle Stan insults a man. S1e9 young stan.PNG|A younger Stan.. or an older Dipper? Its broken.gif S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png|in the background S1e9 wax stan.png S1e9 stun dunked.png Fight Fighters S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e10 pacman.png S1e10 insert token.png S1e10 stan won.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 smart money is on skinny jeans.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png S1e10 stan on floor.png S1e10 stan mabel tower.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels.png|Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels. S1e10 Dancing Grunkle.gif Cray cray.gif S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 just bonk him on the head!.jpg Little Dipper S1e11 stan teases gideon.PNG S1e11 gideon point light.PNG S1e11 stan cornered 01.PNG S1e11 stan cornered 02.PNG|Stan without his fez. S1e11 gideon laugh 01.png S1e11_gideon_cursing_stan.png S1e11 dont know how to respond.png S1e11 Mabel and Grunkle Stan Laughing.png|Mabel, Soos, and Grunkle Stan laughing! I dont even know how to respond to this.gif S1e11 put ur hands in the air if u just dont care!.png S1e11 me when a friend makes a bad joke.gif S1e11 SMOKEBOMB.gif Tumblr mbjxzcWXdo1rbwtxgo1 250.gif S1e11 secret money.gif S1e11 running from the tax collecter.gif S1e11 and then they high fived.gif Summerween S1e12 Grunkle Stan laughs.png|Grunkle Stan laughs. S1e12 Grunkle Stan in the Summerween Store.png|Grunkle Stan in the Summerween Store. S1e12 Mummy kid and Solider kid scare Grunkle Stan.jpg|Mummy kid and Solider kid scare Grunkle Stan S1e12 Mummy Kid and Solider Kid not scared.jpg|Mummy Kid and Solider Kid not scared of Grunkle Stan. S1e12 Grunkle Stan prepares.gif|Grunkle Stan prepares to scare the children away. S1e12 Grunkle Stan pretends.gif|Grunkle Stan pretends that his gore is falling out to scare Solider Kid and Mummy Kid. S1e12 stan flash bathroom.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan's stomach ache.jpg|Grunkle Stan having a stomach ache. S1e12_pig_in_stomach.png|Waddles coming out of Grunkle Stan's stomach. S1e12 Grunkle Stan throws a smoke bomb.png|Grunkle Stan throws a smoke bomb at the Summerween worker. S1e12 Waddles squealing.gif|Waddles squealing in Grunkle Stan's vest. S1e12 Waddles on the floor.gif S1e12 Evil laughing.gif|Everyone laughing in a evil way. S1e12 Grunkle Stan without shirt.png|Grunkle Stan without his shirt. Its broken.gif S1e12 strange comment Soos.gif S1e12 running on summerween day.gif Boss Mabel S1e13 Stan with stickers.png|Stan with stickers. S1e13 stan behind the man.gif S1e13 it's never ok to forget to say please and thank you.gif S1e13 3 days 72 hours.png S1E13 Stan's return.png S1e13 high five.png S1e13 Stan sets up clock.png|Stan sets up a digital clock. S1e13 watching tv as a family.png S1E13 $300,000.png S1e13 scarier than summerween.gif S1e13 nice job stan.png S1e13 I HATE YOUR MOVES.gif S1e13 a shirt fit for losers.png S1e13 Mabel frowning.png|Mabel frowning. S1e13 five stars!.gif S1E13 We Put The Fun In No Refunds.png Stan.png S1e13 stan talking.PNG S1e13 stan betting.PNG Bottomless Pit S1E14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.jpg S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png S1E14 Invisible Force.jpg S1E14 Bottomless Pit.png S1E14 Falling in the Pit.png S1e14 looking around the bottomless pit.gif S1e14 stan is not amused.gif S1e14 a drop down the bottomless pit.gif S1E14 Stan looking for his girdle.png S1E14 Dipper and Mabel shocked.png S1E14 Mabel scared and Dipper crying.gif S1E14 Stan and Football Players.png S1E14 Stan eats Dipper's spaghetti.png S1e14 something about a pit.png S1E14 Stan, Dipper, and Mabel watch Manly Dan wrestle a bear.png Screenshot 9.png S1e14 a car chase with a bear driving.gif S1e14 yay soos!.png S1e14 Stan takes picture with mascot and football players.jpg S1e14 Stan unhappy.png S1E14 Which you can see here is Bottomless.png S1e14 Stans fantasy2.png S1e14 Stans fantasy1.png S1e14 side table closer.png S1e14 stan asleep.png S1e14 stans room.png S1e14 looking at mabel.png S1e14 portraits on wall.png S1e14 pit exit.png S1e14that book must be boring.PNG S1e14 as we see here Stan needs to...lighten..up...gif S1e14 waiting for the bottom of the bottomless pit.gif S1e14 mabel just keeps smiling.jpg S1e14 'your plan is to teach this bear to drive'.jpg S1e14 watch it Corduroy!.gif The Deep End S1e15 smother yourself with ice cream.jpg S1e15 Stan looking unhappy.png S1E14 Hold The Phone!.jpg S1e15 pines family at pool.png Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 5.33.55 PM.png S1e14 Pines family walking..png S1e15 i wish that was me....png S1e15 pool jail.png S1e15 gideon in trouble.png S1e15 huh gideon.png S1e15 perfect lawn chair.png S1e15 perfect shade and sunlight.png Screenshot 22.png S1e15 Stan about to lay down.png Miscellaneous Fire monster.png Grunklestan1.JPG|Earlier images of Grunkle Stan show him with less five o'clock shadow, a darker skin complexion, and some clown styled white hair. GravityWelcomes.PNG GrunkleStan.png Stan and the mystery shack.JPG Intro grunkle stan running.png Theme Song Grunkle Stan.png Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Olddipper.PNG Dipper and Grunkle Stan sketches.jpg|A few sketches of Grunkle Stan and Dipper. S1e2 Stan with twins.jpg|Sketch of Grunkle Stan with the kids. Grunkle Stan concept art.jpg|Early sketches of Grunkle Stan. GravityWelcomes.png Tumblr mik2qbXFkr1rd63jho1 500.jpg|Grunkle Stan and Bear sketch from Bottomless Pit Category:Main character galleries Category:Character galleries